


His Inner Fangirl

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Dr. Sexy a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Inner Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Inner Fangirl  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Doctor Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean asks Dr. Sexy a question.  
>  **A/N:** Fifth in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. written for 

Dean wasn’t grinning like an idiot, or at least he hoped he wasn’t but it was hard for him to tell especially since Dr. Sexy himself was sitting across from him.

“You okay?”

Dean nodded before ducking his head. He stared at the pie in front of him and tried to gather his thoughts. It took him a few minutes but finally he had enough control over his inner fangirl. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

Dr. Sexy nodded his head. “You can ask me anything.”

A huge, but shy grin spread across Dean’s face. “Can I have your autograph?”


End file.
